Prompts
by Sabubu
Summary: Suits-related. Between 500 and 1000 words. Original Character centric, for the most part.
1. 1 wish Fairytale

**Title:** Fairytale

**Fandom:** Suits

**Pairing:** Harvey/Marie

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 514

**Prompt: **1.Wish.

**Summary:** Marie makes a wish on a star.

The night was cold; a fact Marie hated more than actually being _in_ the cold. Sitting the roof of her home, she contemplated two things; one, how gray and frozen such a huge city was; two, how there was no one to keep her warm. With the clear, black sky overhead, twinkling with sparse stars peeking through the light pollution, she hugged her blanket tighter around her shoulders and bit her lip. Even the thick blanket her mother had sent for a housewarming gift would not do its job correctly. The chill bit at her through the fabric and she shivered.

"What I wouldn't give to be in Hawaii. Anywhere but here," she mumbled to herself. "Or at home, with Mama." She closed her eyes briefly, remembering her childhood moments of sitting in front of a fireplace with some hot cocoa and her mother with a book in her hand. Stories were spoken with her gentle voice, telling of beautiful women and princes who faced dragons and death head-on. Back then, she wanted those to be her own life stories. Except instead of dragons, she faced impossible instructions from fire breathing employees who thought they were smarter than her. And instead of death, she faced hopelessness in a city that could make anyone feel small. Marie reopened her eyes and sighed.

Instead of princes, there were lawyers. Rather, there was one lawyer who saw himself as a king instead of a mere prince. With a twist like that, there was only room for her as a strong woman who would have to face the dangers for the "king" instead of the other way around. There was no prince at the end of her fairytale, just more obstacles set for her to overcome for nothing. _Kings always want more_.

Even worse, she was not a strong woman. There was no way she could go through it all and come out on top. After only a few months she wanted to quit, barely able to take all the abuse her coworkers dished out for her. There were much stronger women in this city, and all of them flocked to the King like moths to a flame. She was replaced in her own role and forced to resign as a _commoner who_ _would always want more._

She titled her head up, staring blankly at the sky. It seemed much less twinkly to her now, just filled with city lights that blocked out the natural beauty. Just then, a light flashed across the black, its fiery tail dancing behind it like a ribbon. A soft gasp slipped out of her as she watched it disappear again. _A shooting star!_

"I wish… I could fight dragons too," she whispered. For a moment, the cityscape's sounds went silent and her heart skipped a beat. In the silence, her heart fluttered and her stomach twisted up in knots. In that time, her own wish did not seem to register, but her body felt the blow; felt the realization.

Then she heard the sirens and honks again and her wish seemed silly.


	2. 2 cruel words Christmas Eve

**Title:** Christmas Eve

**Fandom:** Suits

**Pairing:** Harvey/Marie

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **518

**Prompt: **2. Cruel Words

**Summary:** He should have just walked away without saying anything, but he just had to ruin it.

"_Actions speak louder than words_." That is what people say, but a different saying popped up in her head that day. "_Sometimes what you say hurts more than what you do_." Both were very relevant to her situation, even while they seemed to contradict the other. You see, the action of walking away screamed—shrieked in fact—with silent words and gave her a stomachache. And a few minutes later, the latter kicked in and the stomachache did not seem as painful. Compared to a heart speared through like air, she would have preferred him walking away without saying anything.

The atmosphere was once very warm, smelling of gingerbread and eggnog, a small tinge of liquors gracing the large yet crowded room. The lights were down low and made the room glow with twinkling Christmas lights strung up on the walls and on a huge tree in the middle of the floor. Upbeat Christmas music played, a soft sound under the drone of voices, making the party feel rather relaxed. It was Christmas Eve at that expensive get-together, and played to the true feel of the season. Some snow outside and an actual date would have made her night much better.

Marie McGowan stood in the corner where Mike had left her to talk to his friends. Rather, she had split away to let him enjoy the party he was required to attend. Her dress was very simple; a pleasant brown fabric with hints of red and white in its minute details. It reached her knees and had short sleeves, but she wore tights to keep her legs warm. Even in something so simple, she felt awkward and obvious. In no way did she belong there in a nice yet isolated. She twiddled her thumbs in front of her and watched people chat it up or dance with their dates around the Christmas tree.

"Ditched?" A sudden voice in her ear had her jump out of her daze. Harvey stood beside her, eyes on the partygoers instead of her, but he was talking to her. She stared at the side of his face, listening. She replied when he asked about Mike, but did not say anything other than, "Yeah."

"_All I Want For Christmas Is You_" came on.

Somehow, that night, she stayed by his side the whole time. And somehow, that night, everything spiraled down.

He never lost his cool, of course, but she could feel the tears prickle the corners of her eyes, threatening and dangerous in such a social setting. These were the people she worked for, since quitting her job, so it was too risky to cause a scene with New York's Finest Closer in front of them.

So instead, when he said those words and pulled away, she refused to reach out and felt like her throat would never open again. When he turned his back on her and left out the back, slipping past anyone who might have called his name, she stood alone beside the sparkling Christmas tree in tearful awe.

_ You cannot say something like that and just walk away._


	3. 3 diamond Pokemon

**Not a very good one... I kind of just went off. "Diamond" pertains to "Pokemon Diamond" so yeah... I hate this one.**

**Title:** Pokémon

**Fandom:** Suits

**Pairing:** Marie & Mike

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **595

**Prompt: **3. Diamond

**Summary:** Playing Pokémon and planning one good night out of the many bad.

"Cheater!" Mike steadied himself after the shove he received, laughing even as he almost toppled off the knee wall. He tapped the screen of his old DS, still laughing as his friend Marie made a sound of intense disapproval. "Oh, come on! I _hate_ that!"

"The whole point of a Hyper Potion is to heal up last minute to take out the enemy," he tried to reason, but his laughing just made her madder. "Next time you should stock up too, and then I won't beat you."

"What is this, the tenth time this week you've wiped the floor with my Pokémon?" She glared at him in her peripherals, pursing her lips while clicking the B button to skip through the horrible "you lost" message. "I bet Nurse Joy knows me by name with how many times I've gone to this stupid Poké Center…" He patted her on the back, the DS resting on his thigh as he held the right directional, running through tall grass for some more experience.

"You just need the entire Pokédex in your head." She laughed sarcastically and gently judged him in the side with her elbow.

"Told you. You're a cheater by default."

He smiled crookedly, "With how much you play this, I'm actually surprised you don't have Pokédex for a brain." She rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks.

"I had like… the first 200 or whatever memorized, and then they just _had_ to tack on a billion more. My head will explode if I attempt to remember all gazillion of them." He chuckled and patted her on the head.

"We wouldn't want that." After shutting it down and shoving it into her shoulder bag, she crossed her arms across her chest. Mike did the same, slipping it into the pocket of his own bag.

Overhead, the sky was light gray and bright, blinding even if you were to look up. It would have been much nicer if they were at a park or somewhere with trees, but with Mike so busy at work, she had to meet him outside the firm. Here, there was nothing but metal and gray concrete, littered with people in suits with very important conversations being exchanged through cell phones.

"Do you like living here?" she asked, squinting up at the clouds. Mike shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. It's not like I contemplate it. Do you?"

"If I didn't live in the suburbs, I think I'd go crazy," she smiled, "It's hard not to feel small with tall buildings and important-looking people. Really, I'd prefer being back home, where I knew people."

"At least you know me," he added, "and Nina. And Harvey." Marie slumped forward and pressed her palm to her forehead, groaning and shaking her head. Mike held back his grin and put his hand over his mouth. "We should talk those two into going out one night. You know, when we all have some time off." Marie peeked up, interested.

"That could be fun. It sucks going on my own." She smiled a little. On the weekend when she had time off, she would go out at night and experience the life of normal people. It was nice to immerse in music, people, and just a little bit of alcohol, especially when work was so stressful. A night out—even though she assumed Harvey would bag out—could be just what they needed.

"It's decided then," she continued, digging in her bag, "We might have to kidnap Harvey though." She pulled out her DS and grinned at him. "One more battle?"


End file.
